


Remember! I Can Hear Ya!

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thelittlearchangelthatcould prompted: "for the prompt thing, can I request "The One With The Screamer" for sabriel? (I know you're probably getting oodles of sabriel so I hope you're not sick of it, and take the prompt however you like wink wink)" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember! I Can Hear Ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.   
> I apologize for the title, which will make sense to no anyone but me, probably.

There was a knock on Sam’s half-open door, and when he looked up, Dean sort of sidled into the room, and closed the door carefully behind him.

“Hey, Dean. What’s up? You look… a little weird.” He shut his books and pushed them aside on his desk. Whatever was on Dean’s mind it was obviously going to require Sam’s full attention.

“Hey, uh…” Dean mumbled, shifting on his feet. After a long, awkward silence he took the two steps further and sat down on Sam’s bed. “We, uh… we need to have a little talk.”

“… okay?”

“Thing is… I’m happy for you, Sam. Really. I’m not just sayin’ that, I mean it. I like having you here, you know? Us, living together. Being brothers. It’s good.”

Sam smiled, encouraging Dean to keep going, now that he’d already cracked open the firmly locked box he kept feelings in. “Yeah, I think so too.”

“And having the feather-faces with us is… not always horrible,” he said with a small cringe.

“Yeah, I hear ya,” Sam chuckled. Castiel was a calm, stoic presence in the bunker, occasionally joined by the tight ball of chaos that was Gabriel, and if nothing else, it was certainly never boring.

“So, uh,” Dean said tightly. “I’m not… trying to be a dick here, but… I just… could you guys keep it down?”

Sam blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You know, when you… hrrm.”

“When we… what?”

Dean was practically squirming in his seat, and Sam was getting more and more confused by the second. “I’m not sure I follo-”

“You’re a screamer, Sam! I did not need to know that, and I would be a very happy guy if I never had to hear it again!”

Sam’s jaw slowly dropped, and then he started laughing.

“Quit being an asshole,” Dean snarled. “This isn’t funny!”

“Yes, it is,” Sam gasped between snickers. “We’re not having sex, Dean! Gabriel’s messing with you!”

“But…” Dean frowned. “But you’re…  _together_ … right?”

“Yeah, but so far we’ve barely made it to second base, dude.”

“Too much info!” Dean snapped, holding up his hands.

“Oh, come on, Dean two seconds ago you thought you’d heard me screaming through sex!”

“And I was having nightmares over it, okay?!” He jumped up and stomped out the door. “I’m gonna find that little twerp and pull his feathers out one by one.”

Sam was still snickering as Dean’s footsteps faded down the hall, and Gabriel popped into being on Sam’s bed. “God, you’re an asshole,” Sam said. “But, shit, that was funny.”

“Damn right it was,” Gabriel said triumphantly. “I knew gay porn would get me into your pants.”

“Except no, you’re not getting into my pants anytime soon,” Sam corrected with a smile.

“Dammit.”

End.


End file.
